


Going Up

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, The language can get a little hardcore.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Bill the writer gets stuck in an elevator with his attractive neighbor, Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

Bill Cipher is a really good writer, sold lots of books for lots of money. Unfortunately, he isn’t the most social person and tries to avoid getting out if he can help it.

Dipper Pines is Bill’s neighbor and he is a really attractive man. Bill is convinced he must work in modeling, but really Dipper just investigates the supernatural and gets chased around a lot.

Bill and Dipper have never formally met, since Bill does his admiring from afar and tries not to leave his apartment often. People make him nervous and he is sure that standing too close to Dipper will make his face actually ignite into flames.

So, when Bill stepped into the elevator on his way up from getting the mail and Dipper got in right after him; the socially awkward man could feel his cheeks flush. His cheeks didn’t light on fire, but Bill still wished the elevator ride would go quicker.

However, Bill must have done something to anger the fates because the elevator lurched to a sudden stop and the emergency lights turned on. Leaving the two of them confused and jabbing at the buttons trying to get someone on the phone to come repair the elevator.

The buttons did nothing and the phone seemed to be useless as well. The two neighbors were trapped in the elevator together.

“So, when do you think they’ll check the elevator for people?” Bill shrugged at Dipper’s question and tapped his fingers nervously along the wall.

When Bill didn’t verbally reply, Dipper turned around to look at him. Bill’s face turned three shades redder and he was certain that being exposed to this much beauty was unhealthy. Dipper on the other hand didn’t seem to notice Bill’s state of distress and tried pressing on with the conversation.

“You’re my neighbor, Bill, right?” Stunned that Dipper actually knew his name, Bill nodded without taking his eyes off of Dipper’s mouth.

“Uh, are you mute?” Bill was confused by this question, but then it occurred to him that he hadn’t actually said anything since entering the elevator.

“No, I can talk good.” He wanted the elevator cords to snap and send him plummeting to his death. Bill even imagined several scenarios where he could literally die from embarrassment.

Dipper raised an eyebrow and sunk down to his knees. All of the color drained out of Bill’s face as fantasies of a different kind danced through his head. They were put to a stop though as Dipper sat on the floor and leaned against the elevator wall. Then the red returned to Bill’s face with a vengeance and he sat down to hide the newly interested part of his anatomy.

“Okay, then. Since it appears we’re going to be stuck in this elevator for a while, how about we get to know each other?” The turn this conversation was taking was the opposite of what Bill wanted. He kind of wanted to be back in his apartment playing video games and brainstorming the next idea for his book.

Dipper however seemed intent on conversation and was staring at Bill now. No doubt waiting for an answer to a question that Bill had no idea what was the correct thing to respond with.

“Um….I’m a writer?”

“That’s cool, what do you write?”

“Mystery novels mostly, some horror if I feel in the mood.” This was good territory actually. Bill was used to talking about his books and he was good at it by now.

“Oh wow, I love mystery novels.”

“So, do I.”

“You like writing mystery novels, but what do you like to read?” All good territory vibes were thrown out the window as Bill’s thoughts went to the pile of fanfiction that was waiting for him to read at home.

“Adventure novels with romance.” It wasn’t that far of a stretch, since the fanfiction did have adventure. Most of the adventures ended in sex though… It still counted.

“Oh wow, can you recommend anything?”

“I don’t think you’re old enough to read these kind of things.” It popped out of his mouth without permission and when Dipper raised an eyebrow, Bill was kicking himself mentally.

“What kind of adventure novels do you read?”

“The kind with fluffy kittens and rainbows.” How to Mess Up Talking to an Attractive Man, a book written by Bill Cipher. It could be his next best selling novel.

If Dipper was offended, he didn’t show it as he continued to converse with Bill.

“You’re a little dense, aren’t you, kid?” This time Dipper did look offended and Bill mentally cursed his brain.

“And you’re kind of a dick.” Bill couldn’t help it, he burst out a short snort of laughter before smothering it with his hand.

“I have a dick and sometimes it runs my mouth.” Bill couldn’t tell who was more mortified; Dipper, him, or his dick.

“Ooookay…”

“Oh God, it’s running my mouth right now…” That at least got a little laugh out of Dipper, which made Bill feel less like he wanted the ground to eat him.

“So, you like Star Trek?” Dipper looked confused at first, but Bill motioned to his red Star Trek shirt and a light bulb seemed to click on.

“Not really, this is my sister’s. She let me borrow it when I spilled beer on my last shirt. I forgot I was wearing it.”

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you that red shirts always die.” Dipper laughed again and actually smiled this time.

Bill was pretty proud that he was having a normal human interaction without running away.

Not that he had anywhere to run to. Being stuck in an elevator and all.

It was then that Bill decided that the fates really did hate him; just as he was getting good at socializing the elevator snapped back to life.

“Thank God. I’m so glad someone finally fixed the stupid elevator.”

“Me too…” Bill really wasn’t that glad, and neither was his dick.

Dipper turned to Bill though, unaware of the writer’s real feelings on the situation, and smiled.

“It was actually pretty fun talking to you, want to do it again some time?”

“Sure, but please not stuck in an elevator.” Dipper’s grin at his response could only be described as cheeky.

“But we’ve had so much fun in here!”

Bill opened his mouth to respond, but the elevator dinged that they were at their floor. Dipper turned to bid a farewell to Bill when the elevator doors opened and several zombies piled in with the two.

There was a lot of screaming and blood gore splashing against the walls of the elevator as the two were mercilessly pulled apart.

But, hey. At least they didn’t starve to death or anything?


End file.
